


just me, him and the moon

by AndyFesa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, borrachos, campamento, en algun punto se menciona el sexo tambien, enojo constante, fiestas aburridas, juramientos, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lo siento no regrets, otoño, peleas entre hermanos, ziam aparece en algun punto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyFesa/pseuds/AndyFesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pinto el cuarto de Gemma con una pintura azul que le habían jurado que no se podía lavar y Gemma rayo su carro nuevo. Una pelea grande y sus padres deciden que enviarlos al campamento “Hermanos” es una gran idea.</p><p>Harry odia la idea, Gemma no tanto.</p><p>Louis aparece en algún punto y le hace preguntarse a Harry porque el campamento no duro mas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just me, him and the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvecesBlanca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvecesBlanca/gifts).



> Gracias por la oportunidad de escribir algo para ti Blanca! Me hubiera gustado saber un poco mas de ti para escribir algo que te encante pero este fue un gran esfuerzo mio y espero que lo disfrutes :) La foto me recordó al prompt que pediste y por ende me hizo decidirme por escribir!!

 

 

Harry estaba arto. Quería tomar sus cosas, manejar su auto y decirles a sus papás que las "vacaciones súper divertidas de verano entre hermanos" no estaban funcionando, pero al contrario de lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos Harry solo asentía hacia las tonterías que decía su hermana mientras elegía entre llevar Coca-Cola a la fiesta o Pepsi.

 

"La Pepsi es mas barata y podría llevar más cartones, pero la Coca-Cola... ¡A nadie le gusta la Pepsi Harry, ¿qué hago?!"

 

"Podrías cancelar esa maldita reunión y disfrutar de tus vacaciones sin preocupaciones, tal vez."

 

"¿A caso te estás burlando Harry? Lottie ha trabajado muy duro junto con las otras chicas y yo para hacer de este campamento algo que todos podamos recordar, eres muy egoísta pequeño conejo negro."

 

Harry bufo. ¿Conejo negro? ¿Desde hacía cuanto Gemma usaba palabras tan extrañas? 

 

"¿Quien mierda te enseña esas palabras? Y no soy pequeño Gemma ya tengo 18 y tengo un auto y una tarjeta de débito y-"

 

"Me importa más bien poco" Gemma lo interrumpió "ahora ayúdame a bajar esas diez cajas de Coca-Cola y estas siete de Pepsi" ordenó sin dejar de mirar el papel que tenía entre las manos. 

 

"¡Pero tengo que escalar para bajarlas!" 

 

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no era para menos pero Gemma ni se inmutó, se volteó a mirarlo y solo dijo: "Apúrate conejito, ya tienes 18, un carro y una tarjeta de débito, puedes bajar unas cuantas cajas." Harry jura que se contuvo y también jura no haber sido la persona que le aventó a su hermana una pelota que estaba en el suelo al lado de él. Aún así Gemma no le creyó. Desgraciada. 

 

Cargar la camioneta del hermano de Lottie fue incluso más difícil que bajar las cajas de sodas. La camioneta tenia mas años que sus mismos padres y parecía que en cualquier mentó se iba a romper así que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a un chico que trabajaba fuera del lugar para así poder subir todo sin problemas , aunque después tuvo que pagarle una buena cantidad por la ayuda y estaba excesivamente desesperado por salir de ese lugar así que no tuvo más remedio que pegar la excesiva cantidad que el hombre pido. 

 

"Espero que esto me lo pague el hermano de tu amiga por tener una carcacha que salió al mercado hace tres siglos." Harry dijo concentrado en el camino tomando la primera salida que era la que llevaba al campamento 'hermanos'. 

 

"Louis no tiene la culpa de que su madre le hayan dado esta basura de cumpleaños Harry, no todos tienen tus posibilidades." Respondió Gemma con su celular en mano y sin voltearlo a ver. Harry la miro. 

 

"¿Debo saber algo Gemma?" Preguntó Harry ahora si mirándola expectante. "No será que te gusta el chico ese, ¿o sí?" 

 

Gemma se ruborizó y así lo dijo todo.

 

¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Llevaban en ese maldito lugar una semana y media y la mujer ya había encontrado a una mejor amiga y además se había enamorado de un chico al que le hablo máximo dos veces, ¿podía tener una familia más rara? 

 

"Eso no te importa Harry, sigue manejando." 

 

"¡Pero Gemma! Llevamos diez días aquí, ¡no te puede gustar un chico! Nunca más lo veras y lo sabes.

 

"Eso tu no lo sabes Harry. ¿Lo has visto de cerca por lo menos una vez? El es perfecto y-"

 

"Bla bla bla" interrumpió Harry "no, es verdad. No lo he visto nunca de cerca pero me importa más bien poco, puedo vivir sin saber cómo es su voz o cuantas pecas tiene y te lo puedo apostar." 

 

"Pues bien entonces" Gemma volteo hacia el algo enojada "te pondré a hacer algo de trabajo para la fiesta con él. Tal vez al final del día me digas cuantas son sus pecas." Y después sonrío gracias a su gran amenaza. 

 

"Nunca Gemma. Te acompañe a esto porque casi lloras pero no vuelvo a hacer algo relacionado con tu maldita fiesta en lo que resta del campamento." 

 

Gemm bufo. Harry era un obstinado pero algo haría para que Harry viera el buen partido que era Louis para ella. 

 

Harry regreso su atención al camino y Gemma a su celular. No se volvió a hablar del tema durante lo que resto del trayecto. 

 

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les fue?" Lottie llegó en cuanto aparcaron en el "estacionamiento" del campamento, si es que se le podía llamar así a mucha tierra, suelo plano y carros por doquier además de árboles enormes al rededor. Harry salió del carro y se fue, no era su intención volverse a pelear con los cartones de refreso.

 

Harry en serio odiaba ese lugar, era el primer año que sus padres los mandaba y esperaba que fuera el ultimo. No debió haber llenado la habitación de Gemma pintura azul pero ella había rallado la pintura de su coche y eso Harry no se lo iba a permitir, ella sabía muy bien que tenía prohibido agarrar el coche para ir de fiesta, ¡que se jodiera! Aún así sus padres no los habían dejado sin castigo a los dos aunque Harry cree que a él no le debían haber tocado ni un pelo, pero bueno faltaban solo cuatro días más y terminaría todo. 

 

Cuando llego al campamento "hermanos" no hacía más que quejarse. Sus padres les habían dicho que su castigo les dolería pero no pensó que tanto. Lo peor es que Gemma se la estaba pasando genial en el campamento mientras que Harry contaba cada segundo para poder salir de ahí. Seamos sinceros: ¿en qué mundo parece una buena idea hacer un campamento para juntar a los hermanos y hacerlos 'más que familiares, ¡amigos!'? Era solo una tonta idea para ganar dinero y la gente aún así lo creía y gastaba para que sus hijos se llevaran mejor. Harry podría estar pasando sus vacaciones de otoño de mil formas mejores, pero eso sus padres no lo entendían.

 

Lo único bueno del campamento eran Zayn y Liam. Ellos también iban con sus respectivas hermanas y al igual que Harry contaban cada segundo como uno menos para irse de ahí. Harry se llevaba muy bien con ellos pero eran raros... Harry los había escuchado más de una vez hablando por la noche después del día cinco. Siempre eran murmullos y después silencio y tal vez minutos después murmullos y risas silenciosas. 

 

Harry no era tonto. Sabía lo que esos dos se traían pero preferiría mantener su boca cerrada y seguir su campamento lo más normal posible... ¡Pero era imposible! Zayn y Liam se perdían a veces y no aparecían hasta una o dos horas después y en ese tiempo Harry se quedaba solo. Harry odiaba quedarse solo. La principal razón por la que acompañó a Gemma en realidad fue porque los tórtolos se habían perdido y Harry no tenía nada que hacer y Gemma empezó a llorar, no hay más. 

 

"Harry, por dios ¿dónde has estado?" Preguntó Liam tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia su cama donde estaba Zayn sentado. Harry no quería sentarse en la cama del pecado, pero aún así Liam lo obligo. 

 

"Fui a acompañar a Gemma a el supermercado, y ustedes chicos ¿donde estaban?" Harry no quería decirles que él sabía todo lo que se traían entre manos pero eso no significaba que no se regocijará con las caras de pockar que ponían cada vez que Harry medio sacaba el tema. Sintió a Liam tensarse. 

 

"Nosotros... Nosotros fuimos a caminar, ¿no es así Zayn?" Liam dijo nervioso mirando a Zayn con súplica. 

 

"Si. Un poco de ejercicio nunca hace mal." Y Harry casi vomita. ¡Zayn era un descarado! Había visto el guiño hacia Liam ¡lo había visto! Y Liam ruborizándose. Ew, asqueroso. 

 

Harry se paró de la cama para apartarse de esa tensión sexual. 

 

"Yo... Iré a ayudar a Gemma." Dijo Harry y luego salió de la cabaña.

 

No era la que los prefectos del lugar le habían dado pero después de que las mujeres se adueñaran de la que le tocaba compartir con Gemma los hombres se refugiaron todos juntos en dos Cabañas. En cada una cabían por lo menos 30 chicos en literas así que no era un gran problema. 

 

El problema era la ducha.

 

Digamos que Harry era liberal. No tenía una sexualidad definida y eso estaba bien, se decía el mismo, finalmente no hace daño a nadie, pero cuando la cosa era compartir duchas ahí Harry si desearía ser 100% heterosexual. 

 

Y no mentiría: amaba ver a los chicos desnudos enjabonándose bajo el agua de la ducha, pero en ese campamento a parte de Zayn y Liam no pensaba que hubiera alguien más que valiera la pena; y de nuevo, con eso Harry no quería decir que fuera un dios griego pero mierda, había visto mejores chicos en el club de matemáticas y ciencias aplicadas de su escuela, de lo que veía ahí. 

 

Chad tenía linda cara pero era un idiota prepotente que había tratado de meterse en las faldas de su hermana cinco veces en tres días, lo tenía arto. 

 

Morgan tenía como veinte kilos de más en cada muslo y treinta en la barriga y era un buen chico pero Harry los prefería mas menudos.

 

Oliver era demasiado rudo y alto y su cabello era más largo que el de Harry y no estaba seguro pero había escuchado por ahí que el chico entro en la juvenil hace tres años por casi matar a un chico pero salió rápido porque sus papás tienen dinero. Descartado. 

 

Así que para él solo quedaba Jackson.

 

Diviso a Gemma a lo lejos. Ella tenía una caja en las manos y estaba ruborizada, al parecer era Louis el que estaba hablando con ella o más bien ofreciendo ayuda porque le quito la caja de las manos y camino dejando a Gemma sola con una sonrisa de estúpida en la cara. Se acercó. 

 

"¿Era ese mi cuñado?" Harry cuestionó a su hermana llegando de sorpresa a su lado.

 

"¡Mierda, Harry! ¡Me asustaste!" Harry solo río como loco y la miro. 

 

"No es tu cuñado, era solo Louis." A veces su hermana no captaba muy bien el sarcasmo así que simplemente la ignoro. 

 

"A eso me refería. Como sea, quiero ayudar. ¿Qué hago?" Y Gemma estalló en risas. Típico de ella. 

 

"Me acabas de decir que no quieres tener nada que ver con la fiesta hace como una hora." 

 

"Si... Digamos que mis compañeros de cuarto huelen a sexo y no quiero saber porque." Gemma abrió los ojos. 

 

"Harry, ¿qué? ¿Liam y Zayn? Joder, lo buenos que están los dos." Su hermana hubiera tirado lo que traía en las manos, pero Louis se lo había llevado así que solo bufo. 

 

"Tranquilízate, de todos modos no te hubieran hecho caso. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me estoy desesperando." 

 

Gemma le dio indicaciones y básicamente Harry tenía que bajar algunas de las cajas que había en una camioneta y llevarlas al almacén que "habían prestado amablemente nuestros superiores en campamento 'hermanos'"... Harry había huido para no hacer eso, pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer lo hizo. Como sea Harry estaba en su mundo y mientras llevaba la quinta caja hacia el almacén una piedra que el juraba se había puesto en su camino con toda la intención del mundo lo tiro de una forma meramente vergonzosa y exagerada dejándolo en el suelo con lodo en el pantalón y el orgullo muy por los suelos. Miro a todos lados y trato de tranquilizarse, finalmente no había nadie ahí. Suspiro de alivio con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

"¿Que hacen las papas en el suelo?" Y su linda y nueva sonrisa murió. 

 

En frente suyo estaba un chico lindo. Literalmente lindo. Ojos cafés muy grandes que estaba seguro eran los más brillantes que había visto en años, el chico tenía los ojos rasgados y el cabello rubio -Harry juraba que no era natural pero Jack decía lo contrario.

 

"Estoy tirado también, por si no lo habías notado Jackson." 

 

Jackson lo ayudo a levantarse y después de tres segundos parado Harry se rió. Se rió porque era eso o llorar y Jackson le siguió, riéndose también. 

 

"Eso fue tan vergonzoso Harry, ¡volaste como dos metros!" Harry odiaba que se burlaran de él, así que después de componerse dejo de sonreír.

 

"Creo que ya ha pasado la broma..." Pauso para que Jack le diera la atención necesaria "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas tan en contra de esto como yo?" Y Jackson sonrío, de una forma muy linda pero que mucho no causaba en Harry. 

 

"Tu hermana me dijo que estabas aquí."

 

"¿Le preguntaste a Gemma por mi?" Harry pregunto incrédulo poniendo la mejor cara linda que tenía. 

 

"Claro. Quería verte y, ya sabes, hacer... Algo." 

 

Harry lo sabía. Jackson había sido su fuente de toqueteo seguro durante el tiempo que llevaba en ese maldito campamento. Ya sea en el lago o en los dormitorios cuando no había nadie a la vista Jackson siempre había sido un buen amante pero sólo tenía un problema: no habían pasado a la tercera base. 

 

No es que Harry fuera adicto al sexo o algo por el estilo pero Harry sí que disfrutaba del contacto más cercano. Las pajas y mamadas rápidas estaban bien pero él quería follar. Duro y salvaje. Follar rápido y con quien fuera y Jackson era el chico indicado para el trabajo pero al parecer el destino los odiaba y lo ponía todo en contra. O Zayn estaba en el cuarto o Liam o los dos o los otros 'hermanos' o si estaban en el bosque a todos se les daba por salir al lago a bañarse y les hacían imposible la tarea. Como sea, Harry ya se estaba cansando pero Jackson parecía muy seguro cuando le dijo: "Quiero follar" "veámonos en la fiesta, en el aparcamiento" "tengo el coche de mis padre, podemos ir a algún lado." Todo iba a mejor al parecer, pensó Harry. 

 

Harry se encontró con Gemma media hora después en el área de esparcimiento común, mejor conocida como 'la casa de los padres'. "Estas de suerte, iré a tu fiesta." Dijo y Gemma no le creyó. No hasta que Harry la ignoro y se fue diciendo: "Aun así ahí me veras." Así que después de algunos minutos y después de que Harry hubiera desaparecido, Gemma se planteó si Harry le había dicho la verdad. 

 

-

 

Jackson era genial. Tenía un cuerpo genial, era asiático, más específicamente chino, su rostro parecía esculpido por los dioses, sabía tres idiomas y sabia bailar, lo había escuchado un par de veces cantar y lo hacía muy bien también y básicamente era el chico perfecto, excepto que no lo era. 

 

Jackson era celoso hasta de su sombra, le mandaba mensajes cada cinco minutos y parecía que el que Harry le hubiera prometido follar el viernes siguiente lo hacía exclusivo y no, a Harry no le gustaba nada ser exclusivo. Además de todo no se veía con Jackson más allá de una follada rápida, simplemente no... Jackson no le gustaba, le atraía, pero no le gustaba y se estaba arrepintiendo tan mal de haber empezado con esa cosa suya, tan mal. 

 

-

 

El día llego más pronto de lo que Harry pudo desear y pasaba más lento de lo que Harry pudo creer posible. 

 

Zayn y Liam habían dado rienda suelta a su relación esa misma tarde y después de fingir sorpresa Harry los vio desaparecer, hasta ese momento no los había visto. Suponía que debían estar en su cama 'haciendo el amor' o diciéndose cosas bonitas o lo que las parejas de hoy en día hicieran. No le importaba sinceramente. 

 

Eran las diez de la noche y la fiesta estaba en su punto. Pero Harry no lo estaba... Para nada. Jackson estaba borracho de alguna forma extraña, porque su hermana y Lottie no habían comprado alcohol, no que el supiera y además Jackson debería haberse tomado todas las botellas para poder estar en el estado en el que estaba. Simplemente sorprendente.

 

Su hermana había hecho un trabajo estupendo y el lugar había quedado genial. Había globos chinos con luces en los árboles, eran de distintos tamaños y colores; la comida era muy buena, las luces en el lugar iban de izquierda a derecha y de arriba hacia abajo descoordinadamente, la ropa de todos parecía combinar con el ambiente y el cielo estaba despejado haciéndolo todo más bonito y fresco; también había un DJ, en realidad no era más que un chico de 'la otra cabaña' que estaba mostrando sus grandes dotes de poner una canción luego de la otra, aun así la música era genial y los hermanos parecían estarse divirtiendo en grande, eran alrededor de 80 y todos bailaban al ritmo de la canción del momento pero, por más que Harry se les quisiera unir, no podía hacerlo.

 

Jackson se había tomado muy en serio la parte de follar y aunque Harry lo habría deseado con ganas una semana antes ahora, había perdido el interés, o por lo menos con él, porque Harry en serio, solo quería ir hasta su cuarto a dormir o deshacerse de Jack pero como Zayn y Liam podían estar en él haciendo mil cosas en esas sabanas Harry prefería estar ahí unas horas mas...

 

Jackson termino con su paciencia alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche. Harry había llevado bien eso de cuidar a un borracho, pero cuando dicho borracho empezó a tocarlo más de la cuenta, diciendo cualquier cosa y luciéndose frente a sus amigos Harry entendió que ya era suficiente. En serio habría sido genio haber follado con Jackson pero prefería mil veces hacerse una paja el solo y que lo dejara en paz porque algo que odiaba era a los hombres borrachos.

 

Harry odiaba el olor a alcohol, odiaba a la gente haciendo tonterías, odiaba que la gente dijera tonterías y mas odiaba a los borrachos que lo tocaban sin su permiso explícito... Ahora Jackson había perdido todos los puntos y Harry creía fielmente que había aguantado de más. Así que cuando Jackson se apartó para vomitar Harry corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hasta donde pudo. 

 

-

 

El lago era genial. Harry se había sentado en el muelle pequeño y veía las estrellas, expectante de que algo impresionante pasara. La fiesta se había arruinado para él y solo le quedaba esperar a que terminara para poder disfrutar lo que restaba de sus vacaciones lejos de ese tonto campamento. 

 

"¡La detesto! ¿Quién mandó a mi madre a tener otra hija? ¡Es una niña malcriada! una cachetadas debería de darle para que aprenda a respetarme como el mayor que soy-¡pero si yo básicamente la crié! Aish" 

 

El chico que gritaba iba hacia Harry y parecía furioso. Lo único reconocible del chico eran sus manos, que volaban de un lado para el otro externando su odio hacia alguien que Harry desconocía, pero que debía haber hecho algo malo. 

 

"¿Podrías dejar de gritar? ¡Alguien está pensando en el suicidio aquí!" Para ser sinceros, Harry solo bromeaba pero no podía negar que a lo largo de la noche lo había pensado más de una vez en forma hipotética. 

 

"¿Y ya decidiste como hacerlo?" Dijo el chico después de pensarlo tres segundos. Harry sonrió, era obvio que le estaba siguiendo la broma. 

 

"Aún no, estoy en eso. ¿Tienes alguna idea?" El chico lo volvió a pensar y en menos de un cerrar de ojos ya estaba sentado a su lado en el muelle viendo hacia el frente. 

 

"¿Así que estas enojado desconocido?" 

 

"Que impresionantes tus dotes de persuasión" Harry sonrió un poco bajando la vista. El sarcasmo era su cosa favorita en el mundo. 

 

"¿Una hermana? Yo tengo a la mía y es un desastre... La peor decisión de nuestros padres." Louis asintió. 

 

"La niña es casi cuatro años menor que yo ¡y se comporta como mi madre! Yo básicamente la crié ¿y así me paga? Soy mejor que esto... ¿Tu nombre era...?" Le pregunto sin vergüenza el chico. 

 

"Harry, ¿y tu desconocido?" 

 

"Digamos que no tengo nombre." 

 

Harry parpadeo. Ese niño tonto le estaba negando su nombre... ¡Su maldito nombre! 

 

"¿Que hace que estés aquí ahora mismo si odias a tu hermana después de todo un campamento para arreglarlo?" Harry cambio de tema para evitar el golpearlo.

 

"Ella preparo esto y mamá y papá querían que la acompañara en su primer fies-"

 

"¿Ella lo preparo todo? Así que tu eres Louis..." Harry sonrió fuerte. Louis no le había dicho su nombre pero él lo había descubierto. "Mi hermana es Gemma, al parecer vivimos la misma pena..." 

 

Louis abrió los ojos y luego hizo un sonido raro. Tomo su móvil y alumbro a Harry con él. Harry se encandilo y rápidamente se tapo la cara con el antebrazo pero Louis le destapo la cara un segundo después para mirarlo bien. 

 

"Me sorprende que haya sido tanto tardado en darme cuenta de esto. ¡Tienes toda su cara! Qué bonitos ojos, por cierto y tu piel se ve muy suave, ¿qué exactamente comes?" Harry le quito el móvil de las manos y lo siguiente fue quejarse. 

 

"Me duelen los ojos niño tonto. ¿Qué sentirías si hago yo lo mismo?" Recriminó pero Louis solo sonrió y dijo un ligero: "hazlo." 

 

Harry tomo de nuevo el móvil en sus manos y prendió la pantalla para poder verlo. Louis era lindo y entendía porque Gemma lo veía tan único: tenía la piel blanca y suave, Harry conto y tenía un total de diez pecas, también tenía unos labios finos, la nariz era un pequeño botón bien formado, una de las narices mas chicas y lindas que había visto; sus pestañas por otro lado era muy pequeñas pero cuando abrió los ojos para verificar que Harry si lo estaba viendo, le parecieron las pestañas más grandes y bien formadas que había visto: el marco que resguardaba esos lindos ojos azules con pequeños destellos verdes y cafés que asían a Harry pensar que se podía perder en ellos. Eran únicos, como su dueño. Como sea Harry logró apartar la mirada y decir: "Lindo. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Ninguno volverá a la fiesta, eso seguro." 

 

Louis se acostó en el muelle y mirando hacia arriba dijo: "Miremos el cielo." 

 

Y así lo hicieron. La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas se veían ese día más que nunca, la luna estaba llena y tan grande que Harry se sorprendió. Pasaron más de treinta minutos para que Harry notara que aunque estaba relajado, Louis no ha cerrado los ojos para dormir, el solo mira. Harry se vio preguntándole a Louis que tanto miraba. 

 

"El cielo es mi cosa favorita en el mundo... Es como, ¿cuántas personas crees que están mirando al cielo en este mismo momento? Es sorprendente si me preguntas, es el mismo cielo en todo el mundo y la gente que lo puede disfrutar, ¡tienen tanta suerte de estar vivos...!" 

 

Harry se sentó en donde estaba acostado y miro a Louis desde arriba. Claro que podía ver porque a Gemma le gustaba tanto, el era genial y guapo y Harry se estaba planteando que tan difícil podría ser para Gemma ver a su hermano con su amado, porque en serio, Harry sentía que Louis amaba el cielo un poquito menos de lo que Harry podría llegar a amarlo a él. 

 

Era algo apresurado pensar en eso y lo sabía bien, pero al verlo acostado mirando al cielo mientras respiraba pacíficamente, Harry _en serio_  quiso besarlo.

 

"Tú no eres tan genial como crees Louis." Harry dijo para no parecer extraño mientras lo miraba. Pero inesperadamente Louis se rió. Mucho y muy fuerte, tuvo que sentarse para quedar a la altura de Harry y poder reír sin el riesgo de morir ahogado por la saliva y se tomo del hombro de Harry para no caerse. 

 

Harry no pensó que su comentario fuera tan gracioso, pero agradeció mentalmente el gesto y mientras lo veía, sus ganas de besarlo crecían mas y mas así que sin siquiera pensarlo y en contra de lo que Harry había hecho en toda su vida, se acercó a Louis cuando su cabeza se movía hacia adelante mientras reía y atrapó sus labios en un ligero y largo roce de bocas.

 

Harry decidió también que si ya lo había hecho debía hacerlo bien así que se acercó más aprovechando que Louis estaba en algún tipo de shock y tomo su labio inferior con sus dientes para hacerlo reaccionar, seguido saboreo con su lengua el margen de sus labios y luego la presionó para poder profundizar el beso. Louis reaccionó en ese instante y después de parpadear casi imperceptiblemente se acercó más a Harry y le dejo pasar su lengua, lamiéndola, mordiéndola, chupándola y sintiendo como sus dientes golpeaban por la brutalidad del beso que había pasado de ser algo muy sencillo a un beso con mucha pasión. 

 

Harry se separó minutos después y miro a Louis a los ojos. Los dos rieron muy cálidamente y se separaron. 

 

Sus manos se encontraron en algún punto de la noche y sorprendentemente, sus bocas también. La plática fue gratamente fluida y su conversación no murió en toda la noche.  

 

El amanecer apareció repentinamente. Harry no sabía la hora pero debía ser tarde así que después de un último beso los dos caminaron hacia el campeonato de nuevo. 

 

"A mi hermana le gustas, ¿sabes?" Dijo Harry en el camino. "Me siento algo mal ahora, me gustabas de cuñado." Fingió tristeza. Louis se rió. 

 

"Bueno... Si quieres puedo serlo, ella se parece mucho a ti." Harry abrió los ojos de más. 

 

"¿Qué? Ni hablar, yo llegue antes. Debe haber algo como un derecho de antigüedad o cualquier cosa que te impida desacerté de mi tan rápido." Louis sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el suyo. 

 

"Creo que hay algo así por ahí... Revisare por ti, lo prometo." Harry sonrió hacia Louis muy grande y sabia que se veía como un tonto pero no podía evitarlo. No con Louis. 

 

"Así que... Se acabo el campamento..." Dijo Harry, él creía que tenía que hablar del tema. 

 

"Si. Una pena, me gustaba ver a Lottie desesperada todo el tiempo." Dijo Louis sonriendo. 

 

"Si, lo mismo con Gemma... ¿Tu-tú crees que ellas sigan siendo amigas? Tu-ustedes, ¿dónde vives Louis?" Harry sabía que estaba actuando como un tonto y tartamudear no era una buena idea, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel y quería saber todo de Louis. 

 

"Soy de Doncaster, ¿y tu Harry?" Preguntó Louis poniéndose frente de él y sonriéndole. 

 

"Cheshire, soy de Cheshire." Miro a Louis sonreír. 

 

"Wow, eso está como a media hora de Doncaster, ¡tendré que ir a visitarte!" 

 

Harry creyó que su sonrisa nunca había sido tan grande, incluso creyó que nunca volvería a sonreír así en su vida. 

 

Harry se fue del campamento ese mismo día a las dos en punto. Gemma condujo todo el camino, Harry estaba muy ocupado texteando con Louis y según sus palabras "Podemos morir si manejo Gemma, manejas o voy preparando el funeral, elige." Gemma pensó que era una buena idea manejar después de eso, en lo que cabía...

 

Dos semanas después Harry se canso de esperar y tomando su auto manejo la media hora que lo separaba de su destino y nunca media hora se le paso tan lento. Cuando llego la sonrisa era inminente y la felicidad enorme al ver la sonrisa de Louis. 

 

"No lo puedo creer, ¿qué es esta vida?" Dijo Louis.

 

Y se lanzó en un abrazo infinito. Se reían y susurraban cosas, Louis le decía lo sorprendido que estaba de que Harry estuviera ahí y Harry solo le decía que lo había extrañado, eran la viva imagen de un amor de verano pero ellos no querían que durara tan poco. Ninguno de los dos. 

 

Harry había olvidado completamente la razón por la que se había acercado a Jackson en primer lugar, pero lo agradecía, nunca hubiera compartido con Louis esa noche si sus ganas de follar no hubieran estado presentes, y aun así Harry había perdido el interés hacia algún tiempo y no tenía más necesidad de follar, no por lo menos con alguien que no fuera Louis, pero eso era otra historia. 

 

La familia de Louis fue genial con él y una semana después cuando Louis fue a visitar a la suya, Harry estuvo feliz de que Freddy apareciera en la vida de su hermana, no era lindo quitarle el novio a tu hermana. 

 

Dos meses más tarde Harry dejo de llamar cuñado a Louis por dos razones: 1.- Su hermana ya tenía un verdadero novio y 2.- No le podía llamar cuñado a su propio novio. 

 


End file.
